echoofsoulfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills/Firemage
Just like any other class, you can only choose 2 skills out of each column. At level 60, you can only choose 1 out of the 3 in the last column. Column 1: Ritual Pyre - Deals Fire DMG equal to 178% of ATK and causes a burn wound that deals additional DoT equal to 10.2% of ATK every second for 10 seconds. Pyrotechnic Puncture - Permanent +10% to Piercing. Increases ATK by an amount equal to 30% of Piercing. Backdraft - Using Fireball has a 33% chance of immediately launching another fireball that deals Flame DMG equal to 100% of ATK. Column 2: Combustive Salute - Deals Flame DMG equal to 50% of ATK when Ritual Pyre ends. Engulfment - Fireball deals additional DMG equal to 20% of ATK to targets already suffering from Fireball's DoT effect. Blackout - Backdraft stuns target for 3 seconds. Deals additional DMG equal to 20% of ATK to targets that are already stunned. Column 3: Ignition - Consumes one Fire Mark to deal Flame DMG equal to 209% of ATK. Deals additional DMG equal to 30% of ATK to targets affected by Ritual Pyre. Firestorm - Deals Flame DMG equal to 121% of ATK to all targets within 3 meters of selected target. Flame Breath - Consumes one Fire Mark. Deals Flame DMG equal to 183% of ATK and knocks target back. Inflicts -30% Move SPD for 5 seconds. Column 4: Immolation - +4% ATK for 10 seconds when using Ignition. Infernal Circle - Circle grants +5% ATK, 40% chance of Fire Mark creation, and +30 Mana recovery per second. Circle remains in place for 10 minutes or until you move. Thermal Conduction - Using Flame Breath has a 50% chance of ignoring Fire Mark consumption. Column 5: Fire Flume - Deals Flame DMG equal 187% of ATK. +20% DMG for each active Fire Mark. Heat Seeking - Each time player uses a Fire Mark, all party members within a 33 meter radius receive +4 ATK for 5 seconds. Can be used once every 2 seconds. Burning Blow - Consumes one Fire Mark. Deals Flame DMG equal to 136% of ATK to all targets within a 3-meter radius and stuns them for 2 seconds. Column 6: Arcane Focus - +20% Mana regen for 30 minutes. Arcane Focus and Arcane Amplification do not stack with one another. Burning Barrier - Creates a Fire Shield if HP is below 50%. Burning Barrier lasts 6 seconds. Grants 60% DEF and deals DMG equal to 80% of ATK to all targets within a 5-meter radius each time player is attacked. Simultaneously regens 250 Mana. Each activates once every 10 seconds. Arcane Amplification - +5% ATK and -20% Teleport cooldown time at the cost of +10% Mana consumption. Lasts 30 minutes. Arcane Focus and Arcane Amplification do not stack with one another. Column 7: Incineration - Deals Flame DMG equal to 221% of ATK and creates a Fire Mark. Can be used if target's HP is below 30%. Thermal Retention - Immediately creates 3 Fire Marks. Cinder Charge - Consumes one Fire Mark. Deals Flame DMG equal to 243% of ATK and knocks target down. Can only be used if target's HP is below 30%. Column 8: Burn Scar - Burn Scars left by Ignition or Flame Breath deal DMG equal to 6.3% of ATK over 5 seconds. Scorching Memento - 20% chance of applying Scorching Memento to targets affected by Ignition or Flame Breath. Targets affected by Scorching Memento receive CRIT DMG from all DoT effect for 5 seconds. Smoldering Seed - Leaves a Smoldering Seed on targets affected by Flame Breath or Ignition. Inflicts +6% received DMG upon target for 5 seconds. Effect activates once every 10 seconds. Column 9: Blaze Mark - Each use of Flame DMG skills has a 15% chance of creating a Fire Mark. Glowing Ember - Each time a skill consumes Fire Marks, there is a 50% chance that the used Marks will be returned. Eternal Blaze - Immediately creates 3 Fire Marks. Each successful Flame DMG attacks creates Fire Marks at the cost of +15% received DMG for 10 seconds. Column 10 (remember you can only choose 1 out of the 3 skills at Lv60): Phoenix Ring - Deals initial Flame DMG equal to 677% of ATK to all targets within a 3-meter radius and knocks them back. Deals additional DMG equal to 8% of ATK every second for 10 seconds. Consumes 2 Fire Marks. Meteor Strike - Deals Flame DMG equal to 357% of ATK to a target within a designated area (8-meter radius) and stuns them for 3 seconds. Targeted area deals additional DMG equal to 20% of ATK every second for 5 seconds. Eruption - Uses 2 Fire Marks to deal Flame DMG equal to 469% of ATK to all targets within a 4-meter radius of designated target.